Fairy Tail Fan Fiction
by Chelseasharne
Summary: Lucy is the Princess of Magnolia, she constantly recieves countess proposals however she dreams of going off on wild avdentures and falling in love with someone she truley loves, not someone her father has picked out for her. Will she ever go on the adventure shes always dreamd of? Sorry I'm really bad at writing summaries, rated M for possible lemons, this is my first fic :)


**Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**

**Natsu x Lucy**

Heyy, this is my first time writing so please excuse if there are any grammar or spelling errors hehehe. I sadly own nothing of fairy tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima… but dear lord if I had it my way, Lucy and Natsu would have already been cannon in like episode 2 :p anyways on with the story. Xx

**Chapter 1 : Lucy Heartfilia**

There was a certain freedom in writing that Lucy Heartfilia had yet to find in anything else. It offered her a calm and controlled escape where she could runaway to unfamiliar places, meeting different people and trying all sorts of interesting and unusual things on a series of wild adventures. Whenever she placed her pen to the page, her pretty blonde head would instantly fill with new and exciting ideas for her adventurous novels. Of corse she would always add a killer love story to her books just for a bit of romance, the feeling she got from writing these foreign experiences excited her. The feeling allowed her to escape her everyday life, if only for a little while. It allowed her to believe and most importantly it allowed her to dream.

However she had quickly grown sick and tired of spending everyday in her room within the palace, or as she liked to call it, 'her own personal prison cell' or simply just 'hell'. The princess longed to see what was beyond the walls of the palace and rest of her kingdom, however she knew all too well what the consequences would be if she were to leave the palace unprotected. That was of corse only if she got caught. Without trying to brag, Lucy considered herself quite skilled at escaping from the castle without being caught by one of the guards or worse her father. Since the death of the Queen and Lucy's mother, Layla, King Jude refused to let Lucy leave the palace without either himself or Loke, the Captain of Magnolia's Royal Guards accompanying her. Lucy was still unsure of how exactly her mother had died, she was only 11 years old at the time. But she knew for a fact that when her father called her into his office to tell her the dreadful news, that he had only told a small fraction of the truth and the rest, just a lie to protect her. If asked, she would probably only be able to tell someone that her mother died in the town just beyond the palace walls, much like Lucy, she was told her mother also enjoyed sneaking out and wondering the streets and market places of the rather large kingdom.

That was 8 years ago, since then she had grown into a strong, beautiful, independent and intelligent 17 year old, soon to be 18 year old in less than a week. Which only meant one thing to Lucy… She would officially be of legal age. Meaning her father could successfully marry her off to a prince in a far away kingdom. The idea of being married to a total stranger scared Lucy, she wanted to marry for love, whereas he father wanted to marry her off to successfully form a relationship with another kingdom. Lucy had received many marriage proposals over the past couple of years, she seemed to be rather popular when it came to young princes in search of a bride. Some kingdoms had offered a large sum of money as well as men for the royal army and other countries had even said they would fight just for Lucy's hand in marriage. This made King Jude rather happy, he knew that Lucy's unfathomable beauty far exceeded that of any of the other single princesses in the land, and he also knew that as far as resources went, Magnolia had a lot more to offer than most other kingdoms. However King Jude knew that one kingdom in particular was one he didn't want to make an agreement with. The largest and most powerful kingdom in all of Earth land. Fiore. The capital city of Fiore being Crocus. Crocus was famous for its limitless amount of flowers adorning every street and window flower box, it was know as the 'perfect kingdom'. The talk of the town was that Crocus also possessed one of the most good looking royal families in all the land, especially the King Igneel and his son. For some reason King Jude had always hated Igneel and the authority that Igneel had over him. They were constantly competing against each other to see who possessed the strongest army, who had the most successful village and most of all who would have the most amount of money. It was not hard to understand why Lucy was called the prettiest princesses, her mother was Layla Heartfilia, the most sought after woman in all of earth land. Unaware of all the attention she was getting Lucy continued her boring life in the castle, only hearing stories from the castle staff about the royal family of Fiore and their supposed good looks. Lucy had heard this all before and would always scoff at the silly little rumours that the gossipy women in the town made up. Lucy had only been to Fiore once with her parents when she was 10 years old, the year before her mother had passed away. She struggled to remember those few happy memories that she shared with her parents before the tragedy of her mother dying spread through out every kingdom, and her father had locked her away from the rest of the world.

Lucy sat at her desk, writing as per usual when someone knocked on her door, seeking permission to enter. "Its ok, you can come in." Lucy said as she waited for the door to open revealing one of the castle staff. "Good afternoon Princess, I'm very sorry to bother you during your writing time but your father wishes to have an audience with you in his personal study." The pink haired maid said. "Don't worry about it Virgo, I'll go there now… you know how he gets if I take too long." Lucy murmured rolling her eyes as she remembered the countless lectures her father had given her because she supposedly took to long responding to his requests, consistently he would bring up the fact that "a princess should always be on time, how do you expect to satisfy your future husband if you cant even manage a simple task like this?' or 'it is a woman's job to come when a man calls her'. In all honesty Lucy had grown quite a strong hatred for men after living with her father and his rude and ill tempered ways. She truly believed that the only nice men in the world were the fictional ones she either read or wrote about in her novels. The maid cleared her throat to get the attention of the princess who was slowly drifting off into space. "Oh right sorry" Lucy apologised as she closed her book, and followed her trusted maid through the castle halls.

Lucy had formed rather strong relationships with all the staff throughout the castle, much to her fathers displeasure, but who else was she supposed to talk to when he kept her cooped up in this overly large castle. She would often sneak down into the staff quarters and gossip with the girls for hours and she would sneak into the kitchen and eat all sorts of delicious foods with her friends. She knew however that again, much like sneaking out of the palace, if her father ever found her she would suffer the consequences. As she approached the large double door entrance to her fathers private study, Lucy took several deep breaths to calm herself down and prepare herself for whatever it was her father wanted to see her for. Virgo looked towards the blonde princess and waited for Lucy's approval before opening the doors to the large room. Lucy confidently walked into the room and up to her fathers desk, waiting in awkward silence for a few minutes before her fathers head snapped up from the paper work that consumed his desk. She shifted in her spot as she stood there uncomfortable under the cold stare of her father. "Lucy… do sit I wanted to have a little chat with you about something very important." Jude stated. Lucy took the invitation and sat down quickly before her nerves would make her loose her footing and collapse. She instantly knew what her father was going to talk about. The thing she dreaded the most. Marriage. Lucy took the silence as an opportunity to pry her eyes away from her father and look around the room. She took in everything around her, the large marble bookshelf's that stretched from floor to ceiling and covered every wall. The large sofa that sat in the corner of the room next to the coffee table that had a half empty wine decanter and one used glass. Jude started, "So Lucy, as you are well aware you are turning 18 in less than a week and that means you are finally of age to get married. Now I have received a lot of marriage proposals from a number of kingdoms all seeking your hand in marriage. Now I would like you to look over these papers." He said as he handed Lucy the large pile of documents. "These are all the princes who have requested an audience with you, tomorrow night we will be holding a ball here in the palace and it will be a chance for you to meet all of these possible suitors, they will be trying to impress you so do be on your best behaviour and actually try to act like a princess should." Lucy was taken back by all the information her father had just dumped on her, and how rudely he had just spoken to her. Lucy was about to complain when her father suddenly cut her off. "That will be all thank you Lucy, as you can see I'm rather busy, now I'm sure you can see your self out." Lucy stood up and speedily left the room, making sure to slam the large doors before she rand to her room and spat out some very un-lady like words into her pillow.

"How could he do this to me!?" Lucy said to herself. She couldn't believe that he would say that to her, "Oh and _actually try to act like a princess should__"_ she mimicked her father. But worst of all she couldn't believe he would go behind her back like that and arrange so many marriage proposals! Actually no she could believe he wold do that, she just didn't believe it would come this soon… Had her father even thought about her at all when making all those arrangements? Sure she knew she was a princess and that it was her duty to do what was write for the kingdom, but would her father ever even allow her to have a say in the matter!? Lucy felt so frustrated! She felt a strong breeze coming through her large balcony, as she walked out into the moonlight, her brown orbs sparkled as she looked out over the sea and saw a few ships. Oh how she dreamed she could get on one of those ships and runaway to the lands she reads and writes about. But she knew better than that, on those ships probably contained the numerous amounts of eligible men that would be swooning over her the next night. Looking down onto the town Lucy decided it had been too long since she last left the castle and she decided that tonight would be the night she went and looked around. It was a Friday after all so the town markets would be on down by the port. Lucy turned to walk back into her room, making a mental check list of everything she would need for her night adventure in the town. She grabbed her white tunic and light brown trousers as well as her favourite dark brown leather boots. She tied her blonde hair into a high pony tail and threw on her large black cloak. She picked up her leather shoulder strap bag containing a few essential things; some money, some food and most importantly her mothers celestial spirit keys. With that Lucy was finally ready, after locking her bedroom door she went back out onto the balcony and climbed down the railing ready to once again successfully sneak past the castle guards and make it into the town for her night time adventure.

To be continued…

Authors Note:

Heyy guys, so this chapter was pretty much just an introduction, hopefully the next chapters will be better… maybe :p Anyways please let me know what you guys think. Its my first time writing so some feed back would be awesome, and some ideas for upcoming chapters would be greatly appreciated :) Chels


End file.
